Rain Day
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Not even a rainstorm can inturrupt Ron's plans. Just a fluffy KimxRon oneshot.


**For your reading pleasure, a fluffy one shot about some of my favorite things: KimxRon, and rain. This is set in the summer, after So the Drama.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Disney's Kim Possible, but, I'd like to. Come to think of it, who wouldn't?**

_Rain Day_

Kim Possible looked at the television, watching the news.

"Lets go over to our weather desk with Summer Gale. Summer?"

"Thanks, Tim. A large cold front has swept into the tri city region, bringing lower temperatures in the 70's and heavy rain all day, making this Saturday a total washout. Expect 2 to 4 inches by this evening. Fortunately, this storm front should keep moving, and Sunday will be clear and sunny! On the seven day forecast…"

"Aw man!" Kim sighed as she turned off the television.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mother called over.

"Ron promised that he would take me to the park today. Now, I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Don't worry too much, Kimmie. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kim went to her room, and tried to call Ron.

"If you're there, pick up! It's me." She left a message.

_He must already be on his way over here, she realized. _

As if on cue, the door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Jim and Tim called out in unison, and before Kim could each the stairs, her two brother had opened the door to a rather wet Ron Stoppable.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ron asked the boys. They smiled at each other and began.

"We were just putting the finishing touches…"

"on our new holo-projector."

"When it's finished…"

"we'll be able to be in 4 places at once!"

"Wow. Wait, how will you be in 4 places at once?"

"We can already be …"

"In two places at the same time…"

"Because we're twins!"

"Oh, I got ya." Ron replied, his face still showing confusion.

Kim reached the door.

"Tweebs, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Ron."

"Oh, you want to _talk_ to Ron." The twins replied, grinning evilly.

"Boys, leave your sister alone!" Mrs. Possible called over. "And why do I smell smoke coming from the garage?"

"Uh, gotta go!"

Ron stepped inside.

"So, Ron what do you want to do?"

"Well KP, I think we already decided to go to the park."

"But, it's raining!"

"Don't tell me that the girl who can do anything is afraid of a little water!"

"Um…"

"I think you just want to stand me up." Ron declared, full of mock angst.

"Ron, you know I…" she was beginning to cave. "Oh, why not."

Kim grabbed a light jacket and followed her boyfriend out the door.

"Mom, Ron and I are going out!"

"Have fun, kids! Jim, Tim, put that back this instant!"

Kim put on her helmet, as they would be riding Ron's scooter.

"So, why so insistent on gong out in the rain?

"Are you kidding? It'll be great! We'll have the whole park to ourselves! When was the last time you just played in the rain?"

"I don't know. I think I was 10, and we both got in trouble."

"Well, now we're older. I promise, you'll have a great time."

"I'm counting on it."

They pulled up to Middleton Park, and saw that Ron had been right. With the exception of one or two diehard joggers, the park was completely deserted.

"What do you want to do first, rain man?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"I was planning on some puddle jumping."

"Puddle jumping?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot how!" With that Ron took her hand, and noticed that she was already soaking wet. "You find a nice, deep puddle, I think about an inch or so is best, and leap in." As he said the last words, he jumped, and came down with a large splash.

"RON STOPPABLE! You are gonna pay!" Kim leapt into another puddle, and soon, both were kicking up a thick spray, and, in their vicinity, one could not tell whether it was raining up or down.

Kim stopped for a moment.

"What's up? Tried already?"

"You know me better than that. I just had an idea."

"Oh?"

"Well, since we really can't get any wetter than we are now, why don't we go on the slide?"

"I like that way you think, KP."

The two teens climbed up the slide, pushed each other down, stood up on the swings, and spun each other on the tire swing until they couldn't walk.

"Ron, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" She reached over and gave him a kiss.

"I can't remember the last time I was this dizzy." Ron replied, with a grin as he crossed his eyes, then fell over.

"Oh, Ron." Kim was laughing hysterically.

"You know what time it is?"

"11:45."

Ron glanced at Kim, then continued. "That too, but it's lunch time, and you know what that means!"

"Bueno Nacho?"

"Of course. But I have an idea. Let's go through the drive through."

"But we don't have a car, and there's no room for food on the scooter."

"Who said we would drive? I say we come up to the window on foot."

"Can you do that?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Ned had been having a slow day. The steady rain had kept many families indoors, while most of the teens were in the mall. As a result, when he heard a familiar voice call over the drive through speaker, he was actually glad.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! Would you like to try a Guaco Naco meal today?

"Why certainly, Ned."

"Make that two!"

"Two Guaco Naco combos, what would you like to drink?"

"Code Red Mountain Dew." (A/N - a favorite of mine.)

"That'll be $11.79. Pull up to the second window."

The scene that greeted the assistant manager when he came to the window was unexpected, to say the least. Two teenagers stood at the window, soaking wet. Their hair came down in front of their faces, and it took Ned a second to recognize them.

"Ron? Kim?"

"How's it gong, Ned?"

"It's ah, been a slow day. Um, here's your order. Have a muy bueno day. What are you doing out there, anyway?"

"Ron thought it would be fun to have a picnic."

"Outside?"

"Oh, just at one of the outdoor tables."

As Kim and Ron walked away, Ned just stared at them, then looked at the money Ron had given him. "Wait, you forgot your change!" he called out, but it as obvious that he had not been heard. "Oh, well, I'll see you again within the next day or so anyway."

* * *

By this time, the rain was coming down in sheets. The roar it produced as it pounded metal roofs and plastic tables was more than enough to drown out quite conversation, so Kim simply talked louder.

"I said I'm glad that we put up the umbrella!"

"Oh, Yeah. Nobody likes a watered down Naco."

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe we could catch a movie."

"Like this?"

"Why not."

"Ron, well freeze. Besides, what do you want to see, anyway?"

"Revenge of the Sith is still playing!"

"Ron, we saw that last week."

"So?"

* * *

When they arrived at the theater, they were rather surprised to see that it, too, was nearly deserted.

"Two tickets for Star Wars, please."

"Hey Ron and Kim! How's it going?" Zita had spent most of the morning sitting in her booth, waiting for someone to come. Once again, Kim and Ron's arrival served to break the monotony of empty lines and no customers.

"Fine, Zita. How bout you?"

"Oh, same old. So, is this a date?"

Kim smiled, as did Ron.

"You betcha. Nothing like making out while the evil emperor fries Mace Windu." Ron replied with his goofy smile.

"Well, enjoy the show."

As Kim had predicted, it was rather cold in the theater. Unexpected was the fact that they were completely alone. These two factors worked to Ron's advantage, as Kim wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as possible. Neither seemed to notice just how close they were coming, until, during the battle between Obi-Wan and General Grievous(A/N-Spelled correctly?), Ron realized that he had trouble seeing the screen, as Kim was perched on his lap.

"Uh, KP, I can't see."

"Oh, sorry." She tuned so that she was sitting across his lap.

"Better?"

"Fine." Her arms went around his neck.

_Ah, why not? I already know how the movie ends.

* * *

_

When they came out of the theater, they were shivering. None the less, there was definitely a bit of warmth in the teen's faces.

"You were right-that was a good date movie."

"What did I tell ya?"

They walked down the sidewalk in the middle of town. Kim started humming.

"KP? What's that song? It seems rather familiar."

"Singing in the Rain."

"How appropriate. You know, the streets are deserted."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we do something, unusual."

"Like what?"

"Well, we could run down the street, singing."

"Not even a chance. Nice thought, but not a chance."

"You sing beautifully."

"Why thank you, Ron."

Kim didn't notice where thy were going, until she saw that they were in front of their old pre-k.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, you know, we were just strolling around, and I fell kinda sentimental about this place."

"I know what you mean. Was it under that tree?"

"What?" Kim gave Ron a little shove.

"You know, where we first met."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I think it was somewhere over there."

The continued on, and found themselves back in Middleton Park. The rain was now a light drizzle.

"I guess we're back where we started."

"Yep." Ron glanced at his watch, looking somewhat nervous.

Beep beep beep beep- The familiar tune of the Kimmunicater rang out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"No sitch. I actually called for Ron. He said he'd be with you." Kim handed the Kimmunicater to her boyfriend, more than a little curious as to what was going on.

"Hey Wade!"

"Are you ready?"

"Sure. Hit it."

With those words, the screen went dark, and soft music started to play.

"Miss Possible, may I have this dance?"

Kim mouth dropped open slightly, and then she smiled broadly.

"Why of course, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron's arms went around her lender waist, as her went lightly to his shoulders. The two swayed in the gentle rain, noticing nothing but each other. Time seemed to fly, and they were still dancing when Wade's voice came threw.

"It's been a half an hour. Aren't you tired."

"Guys?"

When Kim finally answered, she replied, "Wade, someday when your older, we'll have to set you up with a girl. You know, somebody who's not made of ones and zeros."

"Ok. I take it you had a good time." Wade asked.

Kim looked to Ron and smiled sweetly. "The best."

"Glad I could help. Just let me know whenever I can do anything for you."

"Thanks Wade." Wade signed off.

"Well, that concludes my plans for the day…" Ron said, "So I guess I'll be taking you home. It's a good five hours before your curfew, so I see no black holes in my immediate future."

Kim giggled at this, and said, "Ron, why don't you stay at my house for dinner? I think Mom's expecting you. She bought almost twice as much hamburger as usual."

"Well, KP, I wouldn't want to disappoint your mom."

The two teens went to Kim house. When they arrive at her door, Ron had an idea.

When they were ready, Kim rang the door bell. As Ron had hoped, Mr. Possible answered the door.

"Mr. Dr. P, I was in the park and I found this. I believe it belongs to you."

In his arms, Ron held Kim, who was soaking wet. As Mr. Possible looked at his daughter in the arms of her best friend, he couldn't help but wonder how long until she would become someone else's girl. _At least she found a boy who really cares about her. Not even a boy. With all he's done for her, he's a man to me._

"Well, Ronald, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Why certainly."

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you thought, so review!**


End file.
